A little adventure
by Wiccanpentagram
Summary: Bertie and Jeeves head for the countryside but when the two-seater falls still and doesn't start anymore, they have to walk further. Something unexpected happens and it's got nothing to do with love this time. No Jooster in this story although Bertie mentions his love for Jeeves from time to time. You'll find out what happened to Bertie's parents!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was planning on making another Jeeves story but I had no inspiration but I eventually came up with this 'little' thingy. ^^**

I happily enjoyed my morning tea in bed when Jeeves entered with a telegram for the young master. I watched him approach the bed and took a sip of my tea. Now, you all see i wasn't worried about the telegram for i have learned by now that it probably was an aunts' call for the last of the Woosters to come by.

"A telegram for you, sir." Jeeves said as he handed me the paper of doom. It read:

'IN NEED FOR YOUR PRESENCE STOP DEPART AT ONCE STOP NO NEED TO BRING JEEVES STOP AUNT A.'

I say! Why shouldn't i bring my man with me? I'd done so every time i headed for the countryside or anywhere else.

"Jeeves, the old dragon's blowing fire in our direction." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Indeed sir?" Jeeves asked in no surprised tone.

"Indeed, Jeeves." I confirmed. "She wants me at bumpleigh hall." I dare say she has a new 'suitable' young woman waiting there for my person.

"Shall i pack, sir?" Jeeves asked. I drank the rest of my tea and set it down on the tea-tray.

"I smell women, Jeeves." I said screwing my nose in a disgusted looking manner.

"Perhaps she is planning your marriage, sir. I wish you luck." Jeeves said unjeevesianly, i gaped at my man with my mouth opening and closing without words coming forth.

"Jeeves! Was that my imagination or was it actually you who said that?" I asked not believing my own ears.

"Yes, sir. I was merely joking." He replied. I've heard bad jokes before but this...this...there are simply no words for.

"Good lord, please never do that again." I said sighing with relief.

"Very good, sir."

"It scared me no bit."

"Most distressing, sir."

"You may joke Jeeves, like the ones that sometimes hurt the young master and offend any of my ties or hats because i've noticed the readers love your dry jokes." I replied.

"So i have observed, sir." Said Jeeves. In the meantime Jeeves had begun to pack.

When he exited the room for something or other, i threw the old legs out of bed and headed for a small box beneath it. I felt my way along the ground until my fingertips touched the little box. I took said box and laid it upon the duvet of my bed. Opening it slowly and with care as if it might be of gold, i took out a brightly looking tie, it had several colors and it would offend Jeeves badly but i really like those colors on the t. So I hastened over to the still open suit case and sought for a forgotten space where i could place my rainbow-tie.

I quickly dug the tie somewhere in the case, hoping Jeeves wouldn't notice the crinkles in the other clothes and the gap leading to the tie between said clothes. I slapped my forehead, but there wasn't enough time to reorganize for my faithful valet stood behind me with a waist coat.

"Ah...er, just ah...looking if you pack the right things, you see?" I explained stuttering nervously. "May i...?" I asked nodding towards the waist coat.

Jeeves handed me the w. c., i didn't trust him going through the suit case with the rainbow tie visibly in sight. "Just learning how to put things right in a suit case, Jeeves, that's all." I lied with a wide grin that would betray everything if grins could speak.

"Very good, sir." He said suspiciously. My grin widened and i closed the case.

"So off i go i think." I said.

"Would you want me to company you, sir?" Jeeves asked. I totally forgot about that!

"Yes and no." I said unsure and in a small voice.

"Sir?" For a well trained eye such as mine i saw a little confusion in his eyes asking what i was up to.

"The aged A. Requested i'd no need to bring you with me but i want you to go with me, Jeeves." I said somberly.

"Perhaps she does not realize you can't drive all the way alone, sir." He said. It needed time to sink in and before i knew i shouted:

"You're right, Jeeves!" But a thought occurred to me just then. "But we actually never switched places, Jeeves." It's true, sometimes i would depart before Jeeves did and he would come sometime later with our bags.

"Very true, sir. But do you think she isthat clever, sir?" He asked

"I guess not, Jeeves." Of course not! No one is as clever as him, only to think that there _i__s _in fact someone out there like him would be a shame. He's unique! "Pack your things and off we go." I was not worried at what to expect at steeple Bumpleigh because i already knew what awaited me there, Aunt Agatha who'll throw a girl to me, Jeeves who'll fish me out of the soup. Nothing that Bertram can't handle.

And thus we departed as soon we were both ready. Now the usual drive to Bumpleigh Hall is a relaxing one or ought to at least.

With Jeeves in front of the wheel and myself in the passenger's seat, i rested back a bit and fell asleep. Normally I would just sit back and talk to Jeeves but I didn't feel up to it just now. A noise woke me and I opened the baby blue's I gazed around me, the car was pulled over and Jeeves was missing. I jumped out of the two-seater and walked 'round as to seek for my man. We were in the middle of nowhere and the paragon of paragons was not even with me! "Where did you go, Jeeves?" I muttered to myself.

"Not that far, sir." I heard Jeeves' voice from behind me. The voice startled me and I leapt up in surprise.

"Jeeves!" I shouted with my hand covering the only _thing_ keeping me alive, the only _thing_ that Jeeves stole from me, the only_ thing_ that beats with pure love towards my man forever and ever, the…the, you know.

"I am sorry to have frightened you, sir." Jeeves said. I turned to him and said:

"It's nothing, Jeeves. Why did we stop?" He fixed his gaze at the two-seater and then back at me.

"I must apologize sir, but when the motor fell still it wouldn't start anymore. I have taken the liberty of looking beneath the motor-cab, sir, and it appeared the carburetor is broken." I just gaped at my man pretending to know what the deuce he's talking about.

"Sure, this carb…carburnator thingummy isn't that necessary in one's car?" I asked.

"Carburetor, sir." Jeeves corrected. "And without it, the car would not drive, sir." Jeeves replied. I sighed looking at our surroundings.

"Any chance it gets fixed?" I asked him.

"I very much doubt it, need to replace it with a new one, sir." He explained in his valet-ish voice. I grunted annoyed and watched Jeeves walk back to the Aston.

"How long until we're in the land of the living, Jeeves?"

"I guess you are referring to a village or town, sir?" I nodded. "After some miles, sir." Now my mouth flew open, but I had to close it hastily or a bug would fly into it.

"Jeeves, two things." I said looking at a nearby bug.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can bugs fly in one's mouth? And _what_ are we going to do?" Jeeves merely gazed at me.

"Sir, I do not know if bugs can fly into your mouth, I never considered testing it." Jeeves told me with a raised eyebrow. Some would see nothing but I could clearly see his amusement but let it pass this time.

"Alright then, the second question?" I asked with a sigh.

"Perhaps if you would agree, sir, I could walk further and seek for help while you wait here in the vehicle." Jeeves suggested. I eyed said t.-s. and sighed again.

"Very well, Jeeves." I began. "How long will it actually take, old thing?" I asked him. He seemed to think for he lifted his eyes over the horizon of the road and then back to me.

"It might take a few hours, sir." Jeeves replied calmly. I'd bet he doesn't mind at all, to walk a few hours that is. Of course such a marvel loves to refresh his mind with a good walk. And I guess he'd like to do so in silence, and with 'silence' I mean without the young master.

"Hours?" It sounded with disbelief but I knew I could believe Jeeves, though if he'd tell me McIntosh could talk…my word, sure i'd call as soon as possible for Sir Roderick.

"I'm afraid so, sir." He said in a monotone voice. Oh…how I would love to hear that same voice say. 'I love you, Bertram' I could spend the whole day dreaming how his voice sounded if he would say such a thing. But I'll only hear his valet-voice.

"Alright off you go." I said waving a hand and turning back to the Aston Martin. _"Wait, hours! I don't want to be alone that long!" _I thought facing Jeeves again. I yelped, not a very manly yelp but I'll live through, Jeeves still stood there he'd not even moved one inch! He lifted his eyebrows a quarter of an inch skywards. "Jeeves! I thought you'd gone already." I said.

"Not yet, sir."

"I bally well see that!" I exclaimed. "Um…Jeeves, I'd better go with you. You know for some company." I replied with a wide grin appearing on my map.

"Very good, sir. Shall we go?" He asked me. I nodded and off we went.

* * *

We'd only been walking for a half an hour when my feet began to hurt, I couldn't see the car behind us and nor could I see an end to this road. So I began to speak for some distraction.

"Jeeves?" I began. "Um…what was that about lanterns? I remember reading something among the lines:

'… Through miles on weary miles of night

That stretch relentless in my way

My lantern burns serene and white…'

"The rest I seem to have forgotten. Some filly named Joyce Kilm-whatsit wrote it I think." I watched Jeeves as we walked further towards the evening. He thought for a split second and then said:

"Joyce Kilmer, sir?" Jeeves questioned. His eyes sparkled in the darkness of the sunset

_'__ Because the road was steep and long__  
__ And through a dark and lonely land,__  
__ God set upon my lips a song__  
__ And put a lantern in my hand._

_Through miles on weary miles of night  
that stretch relentless in my way  
My lantern burns serene and white,  
An unexhausted cup of day._

_Oh golden lights and lights like wine,__  
__ How dim your boasted splendors are.__  
__ Behold this little lamp of mine;__  
__ It is more star-like tha__n a star!'_

"Ah, yes. You really know everything eh, Jeeves." I smiled brightly. "You know, it was my favorite poem when I was a lad." I told him. I eyed him from the corner of my eyes and saw him staring straight ahead, he didn't seem to care what I was saying but still, I saw some interest creeping in his face when I didn't continue my usual babbling.

"Indeed sir?" He said in an asking tone. I grinned at the memory it left behind. So long ago, so long and I still remember. It's one of the few things I can remember from the past, except the things my so-called friends blackmail me with.

"Indeed, Jeeves. When I was snooping around in the attic in Totleigh towers I found a small box." I could see it all before me like I was back there as a little boy seeking for something to play with. "I opened the box but it only were some dusty papers. Me, as curious as I was, or rather still am, started to unfold one of the papers and I began to read, I saw it was said p. and who it wrote but I also discovered it was mentioned for my mother." I felt tears well up in my eyes but tried to ignore them as best as I could. "When I laid it aside I saw the other stuff in the box and they were from my father so I knew my mother never received the poem." I explained.

"Most distressing, sir." Was Jeeves' only replay. I gaped at the man. Jeeves really sounded like he didn't care! Could you believe it, no interest in the matter, nothing! I sighed and was silent the rest of our 'little' walk, or I would if I wasn't such a 'talkative person' like I'd heard Jeeves describe it. Then I asked a question I was soon to regret, I don't even know if it's alright to ask it but still, I did.

"Jeeves?" I began, "Did you ever meet your parents." I asked in a small voice. I had the chance to meet them but not long after my ninth birthday, they were killed in a horribly accident and I still remember everything perfectly. I'd rather not tell you all now, perhaps in another story.

"Only my father, sir." Jeeves answered. Okay perhaps the next thing was a little rude to ask, but we all know how the Wooster mind works.

What happened to your mother?" I asked, Jeeves hesitated for a while but he talked at last.

"She died after giving birth to my younger brother, sir." Jeeves let no emotions loose when he said it, I felt sorry for him but he didn't seem to be sorry himself. Why? Because I'm here, or because he didn't really feel anything about it? I was eager to learn more about Jeeves, I wanted to know everything Jeeves had gone through, everything he thinks and does or even did. Good Lord! You'll all think I'm obsessed with him don't you? I just love him, nothing more nothing less.

"I'm sorry Jeeves." I told him.

"There's no need for pity, sir." Jeeves informed me. No pity? How can one have no pity with him?

"Jeeves!" I shouted. "How old were you?" I asked very interested in the matter.

"Five, sir." Jeeves said. That's terrible, I have known my mother and he didn't even remember her unless he has a super memory, but I think even he can't go back so far to the age of five. I felt terrible for asking him about it but the words wouldn't lay still on my tongue and they escaped at a bad time, they had never been allowed to _ever_ escape in fact.

The sun switched places with the moon and I looked up, the night was dark as always but now it was dark and cold, the typical weather for England this time a year. It was cold and my breath formed into a small warm gust as did Jeeves'.

We were walking past some trees now; every now and then you'd hear a stick crack like someone was following us. And then something leapt at us and I hid immediately behind Jeeves' broad chest. I saw Jeeves extend his arms a bit in a protective manner but whatever sprang from behind the trees took hold of one of his arms and started to pull.

"Jeeves!" I cried out, I was frightened. Jeeves pulled back towards me and all I could do was watch.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Mwahaha, I personally hate cliffhangers but still here you got it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

_We were walking past some trees now; every now and then you'd hear a stick crack like someone was following us. And then something leapt at us and I hid immediately behind Jeeves' broad chest. I saw Jeeves extend his arms a bit in a protective manner but whatever sprang from behind the trees took hold of one of his arms and started to pull. _

"_Jeeves!" I cried out, I was frightened. Jeeves pulled back towards me and all I could do was watch._

* * *

I heard Jeeves yelp as I saw a blade slash through his suit, I gasped and covered my mouth. A man was attacking Jeeves, I decided to stand my ground and launched myself at the man and he quickly forgot about Jeeves and tried to get me off of his back, I'd never done such a thing, launching the Wooster corpus at people I mean to say. And I know I'll never do that again, that much I was sure of.

"Mr. Wooster!" I heard Jeeves' voice say, a little louder than his normal tone. I didn't listen to him for I was busy with the man I was currently _hanging_ onto. The man finally got me off his back and stared at me, he didn't look very proper to me. His clothes were all covered in mud and dust, the man himself had a moustache and dark brown eyes that only revealed hatred. But what for, we didn't even know the bloody man!

"Please, sir." I said _very_ manly, although I sounded like a lost child that asked for something from a stranger. The man grunted and made his way towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeeves running at us, he took the man by his waist and together they fell to the ground. I saw Jeeves crawling to his knees and taking in a deep breath. Fortunately the unknown man didn't move anymore.

"Good Lord, Jeeves. What did you do?" I asked in shock, I'd never expect him, as stiff as he is, could ever do that. He knocked the wind out of the stranger as soon as they touched each other.

"Do not worry yourself, sir. He's just unconscious." Jeeves informed me, he stood up and walked over to me, I was still lying on the ground. "Are you alright, sir?" Jeeves asked me when he noticed I didn't move from the dusty ground.

"Yes, I am." I said. He helped me up and started to un-dust me, that's when I noticed the scratch on his arm was bleeding. So the man didn't even ruin my man's suit he'd also hurt him! "Jeeves! Are you alright?" I said loudly while I tried to get a better look at the scratch.

"Yes sir, it's nothing but a little bruise." Jeeves said.

"A little bruise? It's bleeding man!" I told him, he'd probably noticed it himself but I did not care in the least. I pulled at his arm and, well at first I thought I was dreaming but no! I wasn't, Jeeves actually winced! Alright that might not be that good but still you don't see him non-Jeevesian-like every day huh? "Sorry" I apologized. Jeeves stared into my eyes and replied.

"It's really nothing, sir." he told me, I nodded seeing it wasn't that deep at all.

"Fine, we should go now before this beasty man wakes up." I said eyeing the man, although I'd rather face this '_very friendly'_ man here now laying down on the ground, then I'd marry Madeline Bassett or any other innocent girl the dragon of all aunts would throw at me.

"Indeed sir." Jeeves said interrupting my train of thought. I inhaled deeply and together we walked away from the strange man. This time we had a good pace in our footing.

"Jeeves, did you know him?" I asked after some time.

"Sir?" He asked.

"You know that bally man all the way there." I said motioning with my head behind us.

"Why would you think I know him, sir?" Jeeves asked me, he didn't even take his gaze off of the road. He was hiding something, I knew him good enough. He lived with me for what? Four years, now?

"I just thought you'd know him like you know everybody." I replied.

"Sir, I'm not a registry." I say! I've never heard my man speak in that way! There definitely is something going on, he got me suspicious and I won't rest until…well, until I give up at least.

"Jeeves! You _do_ know him, don't you?" I actually saw my man's expression darken even in the darkness of the night, I dare say that the crickets were as scared as I was.

"Yes, sir." Jeeves finally confessed. But that was all I got out of him, I sighed and eventually asked:

"So, who is he?" He turned his head slightly to me and I saw a tear threatening to spill. Now that was the most shocking thing I'd ever seen in my whole life! I mean to say, have you ever tried to mix water and fire? Just like I thought; it's not even possible to do that, just as I imagined that Jeeves crying was a delusion. Apparently it isn't. "Good Lord, Jeeves?" I asked.

"Sir, I have to confess something to you." Jeeves started, I held my breath and listened carefully. "That man, his name is Eli Davis." Jeeves told me, I had a strong feeling that his story wasn't over yet. I nodded slowly.

"Sir, I am about ten years older than you and as a young adult I started to travel. I left my father behind and I never saw him again, one day I passed Totleigh Towers and overheard a conversation. It wasn't my intension to eavesdrop but I could do nothing else than listen as to what was being said, sir." Jeeves said, he made me curious and I was still holding my breath.

"Yes, what did you hear Jeeves?" I asked him curiosity still boiling in the old noggin. Jeeves' face drooped slightly and even someone like Tuppy could see that.

"You are not going to like it, sir." Jeeves said.

"Please tell me." I said, we were still walking but nothing seemed to be nearby us, we had passed the trees and now there was plain ground all around us.

"Very good, sir." Jeeves said. "There were two men talking, sir. A tall man I guessed was a butler because of his uniform and a somewhat smaller one he looked more like a gentleman. The butler's name was Davis, I heard the gentleman calling his name, that's what first got my attention. Ten they began to speak, the gentleman said: _**"Davis, did the Wooster family arrive yet?" **_**Davis looked at the gentleman and replied: **_**"No, sir. They're still on their way." **_**There appeared a grin on the ****gentleman's face, it was pure evil. **

**I was hiding behind a branch and waited for any response from the gentleman. And I got one, the gentleman used a low voice when he said: **_**"Davis, I want you to go and try to sabotage something so that they'll never arriv**__**e." **_**I remember my eyes going wide. Davis looked shocked at first but it got replaced by something else I still can't figure what that was. **_**"I am merely a butler, sir." **_**The butler replied. **_**"Yes and remember what they say, 'the butler always did it'." **_The evil grin was still placed upon his lips as Davis nodded in a sort of agreement and walked away towards one of the vehicles in the garage."

I gasped loudly, could that mean Jeeves knew whoever killed my parents all along?

"Did he..-?" I didn't even _want_ to finish my sentence this time.

"I am truly sorry, sir, but he killed your parents and I wasn't able to stop him." Jeeves said, I felt tears sting in my own eyes and started crying.

"But, how..-?" I seemed to choke on my words but Jeeves understood what I meant.

"Sir, I shall tell you everything when you feel ready to know the truth." He replied, I was finally going to know what happened. I already know what had happened but I couldn't remember all, I know something went wrong with the car, I know I was supposed to be in that car but I wasn't. My parents died from a freak accident, which everyone thought to be bad luck. Now here's this guy and Jeeves knows it wasn't just any other accident.

"Please I want to know." I said a bit unsure. Jeeves nodded and stopped walking, I looked at him confused but he said it would be better to sit down because the story could take some time. I only hope Davis wasn't up and about yet.

"Sir, the reason i work for you is because I know what I know and I wanted to protect you, and not only as a valet does, sir." Jeeves informed me. I nodded and he began to tell everything, he got a strong memory indeed.

"While I was hiding in the bushes and watched Davis go to the garage, someone was walking to the gentleman. Later I found out his name was William Cooper." Jeeves told me.

"William Cooper? I know that man! He was the best friend of my father; he used to call him Bill." I said remembering.

"Indeed sir." So perhaps it won't be another story where my parents' death will be told, like I said before.

* * *

***FLASHBACK*  
Jeeves PoV**

"**Bill!" Someone shouted, I looked up at the younger man who was approaching Mr. Cooper. Mr. Cooper turned around and waved with his hand in the air. "What was that all about?" The younger man asked him. **

"**What do you mean?" Mr. Cooper asked, he sounded as normal as possible he didn't seem to feel scared. He knew perfectly what he was doing and I didn't like the thought of that at all. I decided not to linger any longer and took my bicycle on which I had arrived and cycled to where the vehicle of Davis drove away, I took chase and cycled as fast as my legs could. I was nineteen at the time and was very sportive, but even I couldn't follow a car by bike. I hoped he was headed to a nearby town and decided to take a short-cut through the woods and ended up in the first town I came across. I was very lucky for I saw Davis' car parked outside a pub and stepped off my bike, I walked further and discovered only a few other cars parked outside. I placed my bicycle against the building and walked into the pub.**

**Davis was watching a family, they looked happy. The woman wore a bright smile upon her lips and the man was watching his kid and wife with great interest, the kid who was with them was laughing uncontrollably and making noises which made everyone melt in the pub, except Davis, he looked strongly at them. The family ordered all new drinks and Davis took that as his cue and exited the building, I followed soon after him and watched him making his way towards the vehicle that wasn't even his. I assumed it must be the one of the happy family; Davis was watching, the Wooster family!**

**He opened the motor cap and a thoughtful expression made its way on his map. He began to make things loose and put it in other places but much I could not see from where I stood. When he was finished he closed the cap and ran away out of sight. And just in time it seemed, the Wooster family were approaching their car and Davis was watching them, his eyes narrowed and began to grin devilishly. The kid suddenly stopped walking and his mother noticed it immediately. **

"**What is it Bertram?" His mother asked. **

"**I don't know mommy, I think I forgot something." The boy named Bertram said. I heard Bertram's mother say something about going with him to retrieve what he forgot but Bertram shrugged it off and said he'd get it himself. **

"**Alright we'll wait in the car." His mother told him, I saw Bertram walk closer to the car but did not go and walk back to the pub, instead he just stood there watching his parents entering the car. They didn't even notice him standing there, when his father wanted to start the engine I realized what was about to happen. Mr. Cooper wanted to get rid of the Woosters so that meant…!**

**I ran as fast as I could while shouting "NO!" Bertram's mother looked up and saw her son still standing there and then she looked at me, she frowned and after another shout from me she seemed to realize something and I knew I'd be too late. As the engine started everything seemed to go in slow motion, I took the kid into my arms and shielded him just in time as the car exploded in front of our eyes. Bertram began to scream and I hugged him closer to me. I looked away and glanced in Davis' direction, I frowned at him and he realized I must have known what was about to happen all along. He ran away but I couldn't do anything with Bertram into my arms, the kid had pulled his arms around my waist and was crying loudly. People started to exit the pub and watching in horror their surroundings, me on my knees and Bertram soaking my jacket while a car was burning down. After some time the kid was only sobbing and was eventually pulled away from me, they asked me if I knew his name and if I was related to him, I said:**

"**I just came here to see the car explode and I guess the kids name is Bertram Wooster, I don't know if he has a middle name." I was shocked of the whole turn of events as was the kid probably. I watched them taking the kid in another car. **

"**Hey, what's your name and do you know where Bertram lives?" The same person from therefore asked me.**

"**I am Reginald Jeeves, sir. And I do not know where he lives but I know where he and his parents were headed to." I said. "They were going to Totleigh Towers not very far from here. Now I really have to go mister." I said. **

"**Thank you young man, you seem a reasonable kid." The man said, I nodded and went back to where I left my bicycle, somehow I knew I would see Bertram Wooster again. **

***END FLASHBACK* **

* * *

I say! I remember someone pulling me to him or her but I never really saw his or her face and now it was all clear to me, it was Jeeves and I didn't even know it. I was crying and even Jeeves shed some tears.

"What happened to William Cooper?" I asked him, Jeeves was staring to the ground but when i spoke he looked up.

"He died, sir. He met his end with an unfortunately accident." He told me.

"Do I smell revenge, Jeeves?" Jeeves glared at me and it felt as if he was shooting daggers with his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with that, sir." Jeeves told me sternly.

"Easy down, Jeeves." I said waving my hand loosely in the air. "Why hadn't you told the police?" I asked, it was unclear to me. He could have had Davis locked up but he didn't say anything.

"I am sorry, sir. But I couldn't, I had to leave." Jeeves said somberly. I nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, now why don't we go further and call for a police at Bumpleigh hall." I suggested, dawn broke the night and we hadn't even slept but it did for once not matter for the young master.

"Perhaps you are right, sir." Jeeves said and stood up from the dusty ground, he helped me standing and I noticed the odd thing that not even one car had passed us. "Sir, I actually do not think the police would believe us if we were about to explain what happened to you parents." Jeeves informed me. I realized that might be true, it'd been fifteen years ago and they'd said it was an 'accident'.

"For that it might be too late but the cut on your arm might prove something about what happened tonight." I said. I think some of Jeeves' cleverness had been spilled on me, if I might say so.

"Sir, when did you..-?" I didn't let Jeeves finish his sentence; I waved my hand dismissively and walked further down the road.

"You're a marvel Jeeves." I said looking back at him. He gave a crooked smile and began walking again with me.

"I endeavor to give satisfaction, sir." Jeeves said and together we headed for Bumpleigh hall, I was happy I finally knew the truth, although the truth was rather worse than what the police had told me. But I don't mind for once, I'm glad Jeeves told me and I'm glad everything will be alright now. Hopefully Davis will get caught someday.

THE END


End file.
